


Tale As Old As Time

by Alice_Writes_Stuff



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Alice_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Since he crossed paths with a sorceress at the age of eleven, spoilt prince Renly Baratheon has been cursed with life as a monstrous beast. His only hope is to learn to love someone, and earn their love in return- something he has long given up on. Until a young man from a nearby village arrives, and it starts to appear that hope may not be entirely lost.Loras Tyrell has grown restless and bored with life in his village, and longs for something more. However, when his grandmother goes missing, what starts off as a simple rescue mission soon becomes something entirely different.Between them, they will lift a curse, and learn that true beauty lies within, and appearances can often be deceiving.





	Tale As Old As Time

**A.N- I actually had this idea ages ago, when I first watched the 2017 Beauty and the Beast re-make. The plot of this fic draws on both that and the original, and there will be elements of both in there. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! Sorry the prologue is a bit short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to read and review! I own nothing.**

Prologue

Ten years ago, in a fertile land of golden sunlight and beautiful flowers, there was a lovely castle. It was owned by the royal family, and had been gifted to a prince, the youngest brother of the king. While his eldest brother resided in the capital, doing almost anything other than his job, and his other brother resided in their old family home, sitting alone in dark rooms and frowning at the world, the boy lived by himself in this third, comparatively small castle.

One would think that this separation from his family would sadden the prince. However, the boy cared little for it. When he thought of his brothers, he remembered a big man who drank a lot, and a stern man who never seemed happy with anything. He didn't really know them, and didn't really miss them. There was also the fact that here everyone was nice to him. They showered him with attention, wanting to make up for his brothers' neglect. It soon became clear that this was backfiring, as the boy was becoming a spoilt monster far too quickly. By the time of his eleventh name day, it was believed that he was beyond help.

The young prince's name day celebrations were elaborate, to say the least. Invitations were sent throughout the land, and many responded. From the sons of the lion in the West, to the wife and small son of the Lord of the Vale, even a maiden of the Sapphire Isle, there were few lands who were not represented in one way or another.

As the prince and his guests danced, a storm raged outside. To the people inside, it was of little significance. They barely heard it over the music and laughter. It wasn't until a knock was heard at the door that anybody stopped what they were doing.

“I'll answer them.” The prince announced. When he heaved open the door, he was surprised to see who had knocked. An old woman, wrapped in a ragged, filthy cloak, was standing in the doorway. Once, the cloak had been red, but now it didn't seem to be any particular colour. Clutched in one of her wrinkled, bony hands was a single rose, which was a rich, golden yellow.

“Young prince, will you grant me shelter from this storm?” she asked, holding the rose out like she was offering it as payment. The boy frowned at her.

“What can you give me in exchange?” The old woman held out the rose again.

“This is the only thing I have to give.” The prince rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

“Well, that's no good!” He looked her up and down. “You're not even that pretty, anyway. This is a place for fine things and fine people, not ugly old hags with nowhere else to go. Honestly, I've got the Imp of Casterly Rock in there, and he's better-looking than you!”

“You are too quick to judge, young prince. Not everyone is as they appear, and sometimes beauty lies within.” The prince rolled his eyes again, and told her to go. The woman shook her head. “You leave me no choice, then.” With that, she reached into her cloak and produced a curiously designed silver collar, with a large ruby in the centre. She clipped it around her neck, and in the blink of an eye she had transformed into a tall, elegant woman with long, dark red hair. The boy closed his eyes and hung his head, ashamed that he had treated her so harshly.

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” The woman sighed.

“I am sure you are, but it matters not. You judge by looks and wealth alone, and it is clear you have no love or compassion for anyone.” She placed a hand on the top of his head, and closed her eyes. A sharp pain coursed through the young prince, and he collapsed to the ground, the world around him going black.

When he woke up, at first he thought he was alone. Then he realised that the red-haired woman was still there. He knew something was wrong as soon as he stood up, and found that he was now a good deal taller than her. Then he saw his hands, bigger than before and now covered with black fur. Darting to the nearest mirror, he was horrified at what he saw. He no longer saw a boy, he saw a monster, like some kind of animal that he couldn't place. He turned on the witch.

“What have you done to me?” Even his voice came out differently.

“I have given you a chance to mend your ways, and I'm teaching you a lesson that is long overdue.” She gestured to a table in the middle of the room. On it sat the rose, now in a glass case. Though it had changed, and now it seemed to glow gold, and to float in place. “I will give you until your twenty first nameday to break this spell. The conditions are simple. If you can learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time that this rose dies, then the spell will be broken. Fail to do that, and you will be a beast for the rest of your life.” With that, she left the prince to deal with his misery on his own.

The spell also affected the castle, and the guests of the prince's nameday celebration. Their families forgot them, and their bodies were transformed, though not quite as the prince's had been. They banded together, and waited for the day when the curse would be broken and they would be free.

As for the prince, he became isolated in the castle. He could see the outside world only through a magic mirror, and he had to rely on his guests for company. And while he raged against his punishment at first, he soon started to fall into despair. Nobody would ever break his spell. Even if they could find him, they would never love him. After all, how could anyone ever love a beast?


End file.
